Shiver
by Mrs.Randista
Summary: He never expected it from him. John was supposed to be his best friend but after the incident they hadn't spoken.It's been six months and once again when Randy least expects it,John hits him with the unexpected. Slash


Randy swore as he heard a noise behind him that made his blood boil. He was in the locker room, and for some reason he didn't understand, he was always the only person in the room when something like that happened. For his own sake, on days like today, when he was feeling particularly on edge, the other guys would back off and because his matched always seemed to be later in the show, he would get a somewhat empty locker room to change in.

He used to be able to change in the locker room with the other guys without any problems. He actually used to look forward to the time he could spend with his friends laughing and joking before they went out to do what they did best. But soon it all changed and he could pin point the exact moment it did change and all signs pointed to the guy he hated more than any other person, place or thing on the planet. John Cena.

There was a time a few months ago when Randy had been genuinely happy. He was in a good place in his career and he had a wonderful best friend and an amazing boyfriend, the best friend being John and the boyfriend being Cody.

It seemed like his entire world shifted around Cody. He wasn't even aware he could love someone that much and it seemed like each and everyday he would fall even deeper in love with him. He was whipped and he didn't even try to hide it. Still even when he looked back on what he had with Cody, with all the bitterness and anger he felt towards him, he could still feel the love in there. No matter how much he wanted to hate him with everything he had, there would always be an image or flash of a memory he had when they were together that would remind him of how amazing things had been. And that only added more fuel to the fire of his hate of John.

He had been contemplating asking Cody to marry him. It was hard to believe that all it took was one night to completely shift his life. Catching Cody and John fucking—he still saw red whenever he remembered the image that had burned it's self into his memory—forever changed who he was. He had trusted them. John had been his friend from day one, eleven years of friendship should have meant something but it didn't. He had known Cody for what felt like all of his life and they had only been together as a couple for about three years.

Randy craned his neck to the side and glimpsed at the men behind him. He should have expected it. John was standing across the locker room, having already gotten dressed for his match, talking to Evan, no, scratch that they weren't talking. They were practically eating each other's face off.

John had to be the biggest slut in the locker room, even more so than any of the divas. Hell more than all of the divas combined. He told Cody that night that he would regret what he did. Cody just shook his head, wiped the tears from his face and told Randy that he wanted to be with John and that he was sorry. He had looked over at where John was sitting on the bed and shook his head. "I hope you fucking enjoy it." Those were the last non work related words he had spoken to John.

As he predicted, Cody did regret it. A month later John had moved on to someone else and Cody was left behind hurt. He tried running back to Randy, but he didn't have any of it. He didn't want John's sloppy seconds. As much as he wanted to just take Cody back and forget anything had ever happened, he knew whenever they would be together the image of Cody spread out beneath John would always come to mind. So he forgave Cody and promptly told him to fuck off because things could never go back to the way they were before.

But he never forgave John. After a few days John had tried to apologize but Randy refused to listen. John tried again after he broke up with Cody, but it still didn't work. At first some small part of Randy wanted to believe that John had broken up with Cody in order to try and get back on his good graces but that small part was quickly demolished by the larger part that knew he has done so just to move on to the next hot thing.

He loudly threw his bag off of the bench on to the flood hoping to startle Evan and John into realizing that they weren't alone in the locker room, but it didn't even seem to faze them. If anything they seemed to go at it with more ferocity with the knowledge that it was annoying Randy. He saw John's hand slip down and grope Evan's ass and he heard Evan moan into John's mouth. That was followed by a chuckle by John and a loud slap with pulled a giggle from Evan.

Having heard enough, Randy quickly pivoted towards the door and but sprinted out. But not before he saw how John's eyes were on him the entire time. Even as he went back to attacking Evan's face, his eyes were locked with Randy's.

* * *

><p>Later that night Randy was strolling in the garage walking to his car when he noticed a figure leant up against it. He instantly knew it was John. He paid no mind to him as he opened the trunk and threw his bag in. He tried to ignore him and just get in the car but John's hand on his forearm stopped him. "All this anger you carry around isn't good for you. You're going to bust a vein."<p>

Randy ignored him and quickly yanked his arm out of John's grip. He still felt the light tingling sensation where John's hand had been but he just chalked it up to the sudden cool air hitting it once John's hot hand had been removed. He once again made a move for the door handle but once again John stopped him. "Would you just talk to me?"

This time the force of removing his arm from John's grip threw him back a few feet. "I have nothing to say to you."

John rolled his eyes as if he had been expecting that answer and slid over so that he was standing directly in front of the car door. "Then at least listen to me." Randy didn't say anything in reply but he also didn't make a move for the door either so John took that as a sign that he was willing to listen. "Ran, we were friends years before he even came into the picture as your boyfriend. I was wrong. I know it and I'm sorry. But I can't go back and change what happened. It happened, so we just have to deal with it. It's been six months. You've forgiven Cody and even talk to him from time to time. But you won't talk to me? That's fucked up man."

Randy instantly tensed up and balled his hands into fists. For a second John regretted what he had said, but it was only for a second. He would rather have Randy angry at him than indifferent. At least it was an emotion. "Fucked up? You know what's fucked up? The fact that my best friend slept with the man I loved. What's fucked up is the fact that you went on to have a relationship with him. And what's even more fucked up is the fact that you stand here thinking that everything can be all fine and dandy now." During the little tirade Randy had stalked forward towards John until they were practically chest to chest. Randy used the few inched he had over John to his advantage and glared down at him.

"Okay so I fucked up, I know it. I'm sorry. I've told you a million times but you don't seem to hear it." Randy's glare didn't let up. Some how sorry wasn't enough.

Randy shook his head and walked back away from John, but just as quick as he backed away, John's arm shot out, wrapped it's self behind him and pulled Randy flush up against his body. "John, I'm not one of your little sluts, this isn't going to work on me." But even as he said it, he could feel where his skin was practically tingling from where it made contact with John's.

It all dragged him back to those days eleven years ago where he would sneak glances at John in the locker rooms as they changed enthralled by his body. John had captured Randy's interest the moment he was introduced to him and he was instantly attracted to him. But as they became closer friends and Randy saw how much John flirted with other guys—every other guy but him—he figured he wasn't interested and he settled with just being his friend. And that worked. It had been years since he even looked at John in that light, but in the dark garage, alone and pressed flush up against him, all of those feeling hit him like an avalanche. "All I want is for you to forgive me." As he spoke Randy could feel John's breath puff out and hit his own lips. It was throwing his senses on overdrive and fogging up his mind.

He put his hands on John's chest in order to give himself the leverage needed to pull away out of his grasp and instantly felt as if he had put his hands to a flame the way they heated up. 'I can't-" As soon as he went to pull away John leant forward and connected their lips.

The jolt of electricity that passed through his body when their lips connected made the hairs on his arms stand on end. It also made another part of his body come to life. He felt John lightly begin to nibble on his bottom lip and struggled to suppress the moan that wanted to escape. He would give a few soft nibbles before a particularly hard nibble but each rough nibble was followed by John's tongue coming out and soothing the area he had been rough to before. It wasn't long before John's tongue was pushing past his lips invading his mouth. Randy felt his own hands slide down from John's chest under his shirt where he tried to touch as much of his skin as was humanly possible.

John's own hands began to do the same as he broke the kiss and began to trail kissed down the side of his neck giving it the same treatment that he had given Randy's lips moment's before. He felt roughly suck at the base of his neck and Randy couldn't hold back the moan. "Fuck." He felt John smile against his neck and dip his tongue in the hollow. He bucked his hips forward and gave John a smile of his own when he heard him give a breathless sigh of his own and curse.

Randy let his hands travel back down John's chest until they hit the waistband of his jean shorts. He unbuttoned them and snaked a hand inside his boxers until his hand came in contact with his length. He gave it a long slow stroke and felt John's hand tighten around his waist. He smiled at the fact that he was the one in control now and continued to stoke him painfully slow sometimes letting his thumb ghost over the head. John quickly returned his mouth to Randy's and began feverously kissing him.

For that moment, all that had happened in the last six months were forgotten. Randy was extremely horny. He hadn't had sex with anything but his hand since he had broken up with Cody. He was fully prepared to just say fuck it for the moment and get off with John in the dark parking lot until it happened.

John's hands roamed down to his ass and instantly the image from earlier of John in the same position with Evan came to mind. He tried to shake it from his mind desperately wanting to forget about all that had happened for at least ten minutes, but the more he tried to forget it, the more it seared it's self into his mind until it became all that he could see. And then suddenly it wasn't Evan in John's arms anymore. It was Cody squirming, face contorted in pleasure as he rocked against John and stared at Randy with a sinister grin on his face.

That was all it took for Randy's erection to quickly wilt and for him to shove John away from his car. John was extremely confused about what had changed Randy's mood so fast and stood dumbfounded with his shorts loosely hanging on his hips. "Did I do something wrong?"

Randy quickly jumped into the car before John could stop him, rested his head on the steering wheel and let out a deep sigh. "Of course you did something wrong, you slept with my boyfriend." Randy knew that his voice would be muffled by the car, but he also knew that John could hear him. He was expecting the same bullshit sorry from John and something else about how it wasn't fair that he forgave Cody and not him. But what he did hear confused him enough to look up at John. "I did it for us Randy." He raised an eyebrow in confusion and tilted his head to the side as if it would make what John had said any clearer. It didn't

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"It was fucking torture just sitting back watching you two. You didn't even care about me anymore. It was like I didn't exist. I was supposed to be your best friend, but all you cared about was _him._" He said the last word as if it was venom on his tongue. "I knew how hard you were falling for him. I knew you were going to do something stupid like ask the slut to marry you so I stepped in. You never believed me when I told you he was a slut and I had to show you. I couldn't let you make that mistake. So I slept with him and made sure you would see us together. I knew you would hate me, but I though you would at least listen to me and let me explain myself.

"But you didn't. You just ignored me and forgave that piece of shit. You threw away eleven years for him. I fucking love you Ran, not in the 'yeah you're my bro' way, but the 'it kills me to not be with you' way. I love you so much that I would have rather have you hate me, than make the mistake of think Cody was it for you. But all I'm asking is for you to forgive me. You know he wasn't perfect. You know that wasn't his first time cheating on you. I miss you Randy."

Randy stared at John in shock and disbelief. He always chalked John's sleeping with Cody as part of his slutty ways. He never would have guessed he did it to break them up. It was weird and twisted in some ways. Years ago he would have died if he would have heard John tell him he loved him in the romantic sense of the word. But now all it did was confused him and make his blood boil slightly.

It wasn't okay that instead of telling him, he slept with his boyfriend. It also wasn't fair to throw his so called love for him in his face to make Randy forgive him. Even though everything in his body was telling him to get out of the car and tell John that he did forgive him. To tell him that he understood completely and to finish what they had started moments ago, something stronger willed him not to do it. So he started up the car and drove away, leaving John standing in the parking lot with his shorts unbuttoned and his heart breaking with a single tear sliding down his cheek.

Randy quickly wiped away the lone tear that had made its way down his own cheek. He did love him, but all the love in the world wasn't going to erase the image of his best friend fucking his boyfriend. He couldn't trust him. It was why he hadn't forgiven him even after he forgave Cody. He expected something like that from Cody. He knew he was flirting on the wild side when he was in a relationship with him because he had been known as a slight slut. But John, he was his best friend. He should have known it was a line not to cross. He could never fully believe that he fucked Cody to break them up. There would also be that voice in the back of his head asking him if it was the truth. Asking him if John as just bullshitting him. And there would always be another part of him asking him if he wanted a best friend who was willing to ruin his oblivious happiness in order to secure theirs. He couldn't do it.

Back in the parking lot John sighed and buttoned his pants as he walked away. He knew it would be hard getting Randy to believe him but he was sure he had him today. He just sighed and prepared himself to try another time. He wasn't going to stop. He was going to get his best friend back, and if things went the way he wanted them the second time around, they would be more than friends. He wasn't going to give up. Even if it took until they were old and gray, Randy would be his.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>_So this is my first attempt at slash. I hope you like it. I started off with something else completely different in mind and out came this and I love it. It's obviously planned as a one shot, there could be more but I'm not sure. Review and tell me what you think! _


End file.
